The SAS Is Never Far Away
by DarthZ
Summary: Last time, the SEALs went to visit the SAS. Now it's the SAS's turn. There may or may not be a small cameo from NCIS Includes all and then some of the characters from the Navy SEALs at Brecon Beacons, for which this is the sequel.
1. Pay Attention to The Rule

**People have been really excited about this story, so HERE IT IS! I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations (it certainly lived up to mine) and there is a little twist, so look out for it.**

"Really? They're coming? Sweet!" J was bouncing off the walls at the news that their SAS friends were coming, and bringing Cub and Fox, along with their new unit member.

"Would you hold still? Which idiot gave J sugar?" M called out in their mess hall. All the SEALs turned to look, then hid their heads. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of M's wrath; he had gotten dangerous during his time with the SAS men. And during the same time, J had discovered the joy of sugar highs from Eagle.

"It was G!" Someone called out, the cue for the rest of the mess hall to start laughing. G was a new recruit, so he probably hadn't gotten the message that J wasn't allowed to have sugar, so M went easy on him.

"G, don't give J sugar. You will sincerely regret it, and I will hunt you down." M yelled across the room. He didn't actually know _who_ G was, just that he was new, and he had never seen him before.

"Yes sir!" M paused. The voice that had answered him sounded vaguely familiar, but M couldn't place it. After about two minutes of trying to remember where he knew the voice from, he shrugged. It wasn't important.

"Men! Get-what is going on in here?" Sergeant Dunn froze in the doorway of the mess hall. The sight that greeted him was half the hall trying, and failing, to stop laughing, and the other half frozen in their seats.

"Uh, someone gave J sugar and told him that the British soldiers are coming. At the same time." A voice answered the sergeant. He glared around the room, expecting someone to fess up, but no one did. No one wanted to run extra miles every morning, as was the agreed upon punishment for giving J sugar.

"My bad, Sergeant." G said quietly. The Sarge glared at G, but something flashed across his eyes. Amusement, maybe?

"Come with me." And with that, Sergeant Dunn left the hall, followed closely by G. As soon as they were out of earshot, everyone started yelling about how they thought G would deal with the punishment.

"He's trip face-first in the mud."

"No, he's going to cry like a baby."

"You guys are idiots; he's gonna trip in the mud, vomit the contents of his stomach, and _then_ cry like a baby."

"Don't forget the collapsing that'll follow that." This brought cheers of agreement from the mess hall. M shook his head. At least his men weren't being too loud and obnoxious.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

"Do you know about The Rule?" Sergeant Dunn was up in G's face, trying to intimidate him. It wasn't working.

"I do now." G replied calmly. He wasn't affected in the slightest by the Sarge, and that annoyed the Sarge.

"Well, do you know what the punishment for breaking The Rule is?" Sarge yelled. G was pretty sure that the men in the mess hall could hear every word of their conversation, and he would be getting some strange looks when he got back.

"I have a funny feeling that it's something like extra running. Am I right?" G grinned, and Sarge growled. It reminded G of a particular unit mate of his.

"You are one of the most arrogant soldiers I have ever had to train!" Sarge yelled.

"Actually sir, you don't have to train me. I've already had all my training, and then some." G answered in a different accent. Sergeant Dunn visibly froze. Was there a spy in his camp? Or did the CIA put him in to test security? On second thought, Sergeant Dunn was pretty sure that it would have had to be some other agency based on the man's accent. Or maybe he was just faking the accent altogether. That was entirely possible.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

"So what do you think is going on out there?" R asked. One of his unit-mates mumbled a 'don't know, don't care' and slapped his head.

"I'm sure we'll hear G getting chewed out, and quite possibly violently murdered very soon." K growled (something else they had picked up from the SAS men) and turned back to his food. K wasn't one to get caught up in guessing or gossip. But it turned out K's prediction was right. They heard exactly what was happening.

"Do you know about The Rule?" The sergeant yelled. The SEALs couldn't hear any of G's responses, maybe because he was intimidated, or he wasn't answering. Either way, the SEALs could tell this was going to be an interesting conversation. Everyone was silent, not wanting to miss anything.

"Well, do you know what the punishment for breaking The Rule is?" There was a garbled response from G.

"You are one of the most arrogant soldiers I have ever had to train!" There was a chorus of 'oh's' echoing throughout the mess. G was in for it now. He was dead meat. But after hearing the muffled response from G, there was no more conversation to listen too. The two men outside were silent. Which probably meant they could hear the silence in the mess hall too.

"Hey, there's leftovers if any of y'all are hungry!" The cook called from the kitchen. No one moved, mostly because there wasn't much motivation to get more of the mush commonly known as food, but also because no one wanted too. They all wanted to know exactly what G had said that had made the Sarge speechless.

The door to the mess opened, and G walked in. Everyone tried to look busy eating for when the sergeant followed, but he never came. M looked around, trying to figure out if the Sarge had come through a different door, but there was no sign of him anywhere. He had been about to tell them something, probably give them an order. But he wasn't there, and that puzzled everyone in the room, except for one. G knew exactly where Sergeant Dunn had gone.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

Sergeant Dunn was furious. He had just run a search on G, but had been told he didn't have enough clearance to view his file. Maybe G worked for some government agency. Dunn dismissed the thought. If he worked for the government, he would have been told. Sarge was thinking about the conundrum known as G when his desk phone rang.

"United States Navy SEALs, this is Sergeant Dunn."

"Hello, Sergeant. I was informed that you ran a search on the soldier known as G. Is that correct?" The voice on the other end of the phone was cold, and foreign. They left no room for pleasantries, not that Dunn wanted any.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that? Who is this?"

"This is Mrs. Jones, MI6. I would just like to inform you that he is a British citizen, and that if you try to obtain his file, I will have you demoted to Private." Dunn froze. She couldn't do that, could she?

"He's a British citizen? Why is he training in _my_ camp? And, I don't think you have the authority to demote me, _Mrs. Jones._" Dunn smirked. He had her. There was no way she could demote him.

"You will be receiving a call from your superiors shortly. As for G, he is training at your camp on my orders. The rest of his unit will be arriving tomorrow. He was also testing your security. To put it frankly, it sucks. Have a nice day." Mrs. Jones hung up, and Dunn stared at the phone as it rung again, begging him to answer it.

"United States Na-" Dunn started.

"SERGEANT DUNN, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Dunn wasn't a sissy, but his commanding officer was downright scary yelling into the phone. Apparently Mrs. Jones wasn't kidding. She did call his commanding officer. "I'VE BEEN TOLD TO PUT YOU ON PROBATION!"

"All I did was run a background check on one of my men. Although from what I have just learned, he's not actually one of mine." Dunn answered, still cautious.

"I know that. A Mrs. Jones just called and ever-so politely informed me that our security when it comes to recruits sucks. Private G has subtle connections to drug runners in Colombia, which we would have picked up on had he been _thorough enough._" So that's why the security sucks, Dunn thought. Did that mean that G was a drug runner?

"What would you like me to do about it, sir?"

"I would like you to be more thorough!" Dunn's CO screamed, and Dunn winced. "And I was also informed that G also goes by the name of Fox."

**Bet you weren't expecting THAT were you? Actually, you probably were. Eagle is such a bad influence. Feel free to leave a review, give me ideas, tell me things that need to be changed, tell me what color your toothbrush it (because everyone has one. I hope.) and throw a party! :) **


	2. The British Are Coming!

**This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I think it's still pretty good. I am also so very happy with all y'all! 16 reviews in 2 days? You guys are awesome :) Also, a lot of this chapter came from suggestions. See if your's is there!**

"What do you mean, 'he also goes by the name of Fox'? That's not a name!" Dunn almost yelled into the phone he was holding.

"I mean exactly that. That is exactly what I was told, and everything I know about this man 'Fox'. And apparently that's all they're telling me." With that, the CO hung up. No one was dealing with pleasantries today.

"What is wrong with the world?"

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

"G! Sarge didn't scare you too much, did he?" R called from across the room. G had gone to sit next to J, who willingly let him since it was J's fault he was getting extra running.

"Nah. I'm good. Didn't even give me extra running or anything." G called back. He didn't seem too worried about anything in life, much less Sergeant Dunn. All G had done when he came back was to hold J down so he would stop bouncing. That hadn't really worked, though, and he had quickly given up.

"G! Guess what, guess what, guess what!" J was obviously not coming off his sugar high anytime soon. When G didn't guess fast enough, J answered for him. "The British are coming! The British are coming!"

"Ha, that they are, J. That they are." G agreed quietly, and walked off.

"Wonder where he's going." M wondered aloud.

"Probably a Loyalist pretending to be a Patriot. We should hang him." K joked, and L kicked him. When K tried to kick him back, he found there was no leg to kick. K grumbled and L smiled along with the rest of the unit, who had guessed what was going on.

"K, this isn't the Revolutionary War. We _like _the British now. We don't hurt them. Ok?" M said, almost as if he were explaining some complicated topic to a five year old. K folding his arms, and tried to look angry.

"G'll be fine. Don't worry about him." M swung a fist around to meet the person standing behind him, who, luckily, had ducked. Someone had snuck up on him! "Geez, don't kill me, please!"

"Sorry, didn't hear you. Who are you?" M apologized. But then he got a good look at the newcomer. He was short, brown haired, and looked like a ton of trouble waiting to happen. He also looked a little like Cub. M shook his head. That wasn't possible. Cub was going to be coming tomorrow, anyways. Why would he be hiding?

"That tends to happen a lot. I'm E. I'm in the same unit as G. He's practically my brother." E didn't look worried that he had almost gotten hit. In fact, he seemed to think it was funny!

"Hey shortie! Get over here and do your knife trick!" E turned to see who was calling, and frowned.

"Call me shortie again, and I'll do it to your hand!" M winced. It didn't seem like he had the best relationship with his unit. The only one that actually seemed to care about him was G, and he had just walked out. With F and H in the same unit, there was bound to be some trouble. The two of them had pulled so many pranks just to get revenge, most of the camp didn't like them. Even Bubba, the Texan cook, gave both of them smaller portions and occasionally put chili powder in it. It was just commonly accepted that you shouldn't be nice to F and H.

"What's the knife trick?" K asked. Of course he wanted to know about the (very dangerous) knife trick. E smiled, and pulled a knife out of his boot.

"Please tell me you have a sheath for that knife in your boot." M asked. K rolled his eyes. "What? Can't I be concerned for the safety of others?"

"You do realize that we're Navy SEALs, right? We didn't join because we wanted to be safe." K explained very patiently.

"Some fatherly instincts cross over from child care to unit care. Even if he's not actually in our unit." M retorted. Being a father to three kids had forced M to learn a lot of skills, especially when those three kids were newborn triplets. Many of his father skills were needed to make sure his unit didn't kill each other.

"We aren't five, M." J yelled. M was seriously doubting that statement. J had just yelled in his ear when he was sitting right next to him. Oh, no. J was most definitely a five year old.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

E was laughing. Not out loud, but he was laughing. The four SEALs hadn't changed at all in the last two months. They still acted like a very dysfunctional family and they didn't notice the little things. Like how E's accent had slipped a little when he was yelling back at H and they hadn't even blinked. Or how he had pulled a knife out of his boot in almost the exact same way two months ago, with M asking the same exact question, and they didn't have any strange sense of deja vu. The only one that had changed in even the slightest was M. He was taking a little more care of himself and his unit, probably because he had something to go back to and he didn't want any unnecessary risks. J was still acting like an idiot, K was still acting like everyone else was stupid, and L hadn't said a word the whole time.

**So, since this is a little shorter, I have a question: would y'all rather have shorter chapters faster, or longer chapters a little farther apart? There'll probably only be about a day's difference, but I want to know. I have a few more questions: who do you think is from where I live, who do you think E is, what should the knife trick be, and what song is the soundtrack to your life? (hint hint: that means you need to review!)**


	3. Eagle Rubbed Off On J

**Have I told y'all how much I love you? Because I have decided that I LOVE people! Ok, so I'll answer my questions from the last chapter for you:**

**1.) I've gotten mixed results as to the length you want it.**

**2.) Bubba the cook is from where I live! (We're Texan buddies)**

**3.) E is definitely Cub!**

**4.) The knife trick is pretty awesome :)**

**5.) My soundtrack right now is Panic! at the Disco (or more specifically, The Ballad of Mona Lisa)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"There's something wrong with E." K said. M turned to see E standing on the other side of the room, throwing his knife in the air. While the four of them were watching, E suddenly turned around and threw the knife behind him. It stuck in the wall right above H's ear, chopping off some of the hair at the same time. The curly hair was being held in the wall by the knife, and while the units surrounding H started cheering, he grabbed the knife and walked off, grumbling.

"Did H just steal E's knife?" J asked, stunned. There was a strict No Knife Stealing policy at the base, and while H did bend several rules to breaking point and beyond, he wouldn't straight out go against the rules.

"No, I pick-pocketed the knife from him." But apparently E had no qualms about breaking rules and sneaking up on people. "He wanted it back. So I gave it back."

"E, you do know that you're not allowed to steal knives, right?" M asked slowly. It was the parenting skills coming out again.

"So I've been told. It's a habit my unit doesn't like much." And with that, E disappeared and J started bouncing again. When L tried to hold him down, he just stood up and kept bouncing, doing an excellent impression of a very excited teenage girl.

"SIT DOWN AND HOLD STILL!" M roared. He was tired of the sugar J still had running through his system. He was definitely going to kill (or have K kill) G next time he saw him. Or maybe make G deal with a hyperactive J. That would be an amazing punishment.

"But I don't want to! And I realized something." J smiled deviously.

"Well, are you going to tell us or leave us hanging?" K growled. One of his pet peeves was suspense. He _hated_ it, and had broken the nose of the last person to leave him hanging. Said person had been J.

"No! I don't have a death wish! Please don't kill me!" J begged. He literally got down on his knees and begged K to not kill him. K kicked him and he shot up and started talking. "E's like Batman! We were watching him, and he disappeared! That's totally AMAZING!"

"J, you talk too much. And none of that was beneficial information to any of us." K mumbled. M and L nodded in agreement. J never should have been introduced to sugar. J's shoulders drooped and he stood to walk out of the mess hall back to the cabin. He was at the door, still staring at the floor, when he ran into someone trying to come in. He mumbled an apology and stepped around them, still moping. The person at the door shrugged and continued to enter the mess hall. Three more men followed him and they looked around the room, searching for someone. When their eyes found M and his unit, they started making their way towards them. M kept staring at them, trying to remember where he knew them from. Well, all but one of them looked familiar. K, however, had no problem recognizing the group, and he immediately called it out.

"It's K-unit!" The heads of everyone in the mess hall turned to find the fabled British soldiers and the room went silent. Wolf stood at the front of his unit, glancing around.

"Y'all can sit down and eat. We got beans and rice." Bubba the cook called from the kitchen. Wolf glanced behind him to see Eagle bouncing, very eager to eat American food.

"Alright." Snake called. There were a few chuckles at his accent.

"I thought you guys weren't coming until tomorrow? What's up with that?" M asked as K-unit sat down.

"We caught an earlier flight." Wolf stated slowly, as he watched Eagle hug J. The two of them were made for each other. They were both hyper, acted like five year olds, and no one had any idea as to how they had gotten to where they were. In short, they were both very confusing. "Who gave Eagle sugar?"

"That would be all Ferret's fault." Snake answered. So that was their new member. He kind of felt bad for the guy. K-unit was one of the, uh, most _unique_ units, to put it nicely. They gave the commanding officers headaches, but no one messed with them because they got the job done.

"You do remember the rule that Eagle is NOT allowed to have sugar, right?" Wolf growled.

"I didn't give it to him. My candy bar is," Ferret stuck his hand in his pocket to pull it out. "Not here. He stole my candy!"

"Do you know how good Crunchie bars are? I couldn't resist!" Eagle cried as Ferret made a running leap for him. There was suddenly an SAS dogpile in the middle of the mess hall as the three British men tried to simultaneously kill Eagle and stop Ferret from killing Eagle. It was a rather large mess.

"Sergeant!" Someone called. In a flash, the men detangled themselves and shot up.

"This is the group that corrupted my men?" Sergeant Dunn barked. Ferret looked confused, but the other three seemed very proud of it. "Do you know how many additional problems you created for me?"

"I swear sir, it was completely unintentional. And our superiors don't like us much, either. We were a good match." Eagle answered before Wolf could even open his mouth. Eagle was going to get them kicked out before they even started.

**Eagle + J = BIG trouble.**

**For those of you that don't know, I did write the one-shot about Alex's physical therapy experience. I would love suggestions, things you want included, what you would do with a million dollars, and how I should reveal who Alex and Ben are! (hint hint: that means review!)**


	4. I Want My Phone Call

**I have another chapter for y'all! (That's your cue to start cheering) I hope it's still living up to your expectations. And I really really REALLY LOVE everyone! I have gotten such positive feedback on this :) Thank you. Oh, I also have something to tell y'all: Grade 10 at my school has to do an 8 month project, called a Personal Project. Mine is going to be writing a book (and it's gonna be pretty awesome) and I'm starting this summer. So, this means that I won't be updating as much as I usually do this summer. I will ask you for your opinions on stuff, though :)**

Alex had slipped out the door before anyone had tried to introduce him to K-unit. They were probably the only people in the entire base that could recognize him, and they had come _early_! It wasn't vitally important that he keep his cover, but he wanted to reveal himself at the perfect time to get the best reaction. If he and Ben planned and timed it right, K-unit's reactions would be priceless.

Alex stopped his brainstorming as he heard something snap behind him, and a hand appeared on his shoulder. Before he could wonder whose hand it was, Alex's instincts had taken over and the mysterious person was flying over his shoulder.

"Geez, E. I thought I had announced myself loud enough." Ben groaned from the ground. In the darkness, Alex couldn't see Ben's face, but he could certainly imagine what it looked like. He would be grimacing, and cursing his luck.

"Well, I didn't think you would be stupid enough to try and sneak up on me!" Alex whispered. He didn't exactly want to get caught wandering around the forest surrounding the base at night. Right now he couldn't hear anything except for a few animals meandering through the trees, but he didn't want to risk someone coming back from the mess hall early and finding the two of them. It would raise some strange questions.

"I thought you could tell who I was just by how I walk?" Ben questioned. Alex shook his head.

"I was being suicidal and not paying attention."

"Well, I came to tell you that the Heads think it's time. We don't need to do this anymore. And you need to stop underestimating everything and learn some self-preservation!" Ben explained.

"I've never had it before and I'm still alive." He whispered back.

"A-" Alex clamped a hand over Ben's mouth, shook his head, and motioned over his shoulder. Ben nodded; there was someone listening to them. After a moment, Ben pulled Alex's hand off his mouth.

"We're good, I think." He said after taking a few breaths.

"No, we're not. Whoever that was ran off, probably to tell someone. Our conversation wasn't exactly innocent. They could make whatever they want out of that." Alex was worried. The only government agency Alex knew in America was the CIA, and they weren't very friendly with the SEALs.

"Don't you have someone here you can call? Because I don't think Mrs. Jones appreciates it much when you ask her for help." Ben knew Alex so well. Mrs. Jones hated it when she was the one that had to make all of Alex's phone calls. She thought he should do it all himself. Either way, neither of them had a phone. They would have to borrow the one in the sergeant's cabin, and to do that, they would have to wait to get arrested.

"I know someone at NCIS. I can ask them, but I don't know them all that well." There was a snap of breaking branches behind them, and Alex knew that their mysterious eavesdropper had found someone. And Alex and Ben, being as smart as they were, hadn't moved an inch since they had heard them, and it was coming to bite them. They shared a glance, asking each other what they should do: do they run, stay and fight, or give themselves up? Alex's shoulders dropped, and Ben knew he chose the last option. They were going to give themselves up, and ask for their phone call.

"Put your hands up and come out of the trees!" A gruff voice called, and a flashlight shone through the trees to point at them. Ben chuckled, and Alex looked at him questioningly. Ben just shook his head and they walked out slowly. Alex soon saw what Ben had been laughing at: Wolf was the one that had arrested them. And since both of them had changed their appearances so much, Wolf didn't recognize either of them, and this made Alex smile slightly. He walked over with the handcuffs in his hands, and yanked their arms painfully behind them. "If you're going to betray your country, find a better hiding place."

Alex looked around. Almost a dozen people, including K-unit and M's unit, had come to find them. They were apparently a very high priority. Wolf shoved Alex harshly towards the sergeant's cabin. He didn't like traitors, even though these two had betrayed a different country.

"Before I get arrested for the first time in my not very long life, can I have my phone call?" The younger (or maybe he was just shorter) man asked, raising his hand.

"Fine. But don't expect to get out of going to jail just because you call someone with deep pockets. I'll personally make sure you do." Wolf spat. He wasn't going to go easy on them.

"I can live with that. Actually, I don't think they have very deep pockets. The government doesn't pay very well." Now Wolf was just confused. They could bring the government into this? Maybe they just had some government official in their pocket. That was it. They were going to bribe the government to get them out of trouble. Well, Wolf wasn't about to let that happen. If they got out because of that, they had another thing coming for them.

"You can have your phone call, but M and I will both be listening, so don't pull anything." Wolf threatened, and M walked over to try to look intimidating with him. Alex burst out laughing. It wasn't working, but now Wolf and M probably wanted to kill him.

"What, do you think that I'm going to be talking in code and that you can catch it?" Ben shot Alex a warning look to give up while he was ahead, but Alex disregarded it. "Soldiers would make terrible spies. I've always said that."

"Not all soldiers make terrible spies. Look at me." Ben gave up on try to shut Alex up. Now he was just having fun annoying his old unit-mate. He was pretty sure that Wolf's face could boil an egg right now. M cut Alex off before Wolf snapped.

"I think we should get moving before Sarge comes looking for us with his gun. I'd hate for him to take a pot shot at someone." M's words sounded worried, but his voice told a different story. He didn't like the thought that two spies could be training with the Navy SEALs for almost a month, and no one suspected a thing. It was unheard of. They were usually caught within a week, sometimes less, and it was always right after they did something stupid like this.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

When twelve soldiers come marching into your cabin and two of them are handcuffed, you begin to think that something's wrong. When all ten of the non-handcuffed ones have an intense look of hatred on their face, including the British ones, you _know_ something happened. Those were the thoughts that went through Sergeant Dunn's head when he first saw them, and they were only intensified when Wolf was the one that opened his mouth to speak.

"These two are traitors to your country. H caught them in the forest talking about their Heads saying it was time." Wolf growled. So that was it. The British mystery person and his unit-mate. Dunn almost let them off, but he wanted to see what they would do. "They also want their phone call. Well, the short one does."

"I'm not that short!"

"Shove it, small fry. You can have your phone call, but I will be listening." Dunn almost laughed at the small soldier, but decided against it. He needed to keep up his hard as rock impression, or everyone at the camp would think he was going soft. He nodded at Wolf, and he shoved him through a door leading to a small room with a phone.

"Take your phone call."

"I'd appreciate it if you would uncuff me first." When Wolf didn't move, Alex sighed. He would have to settle with looking strange. Alex picked up the phone to hold it between his shoulder and head, and dialed the number he had memorized several months before.

"This is the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in Washington, DC. How can I help?"

**So, I sorta combined a lot of the suggestions I got for the whole "revelation of their identities" thing. And this is what it became. So, in your reviews, which NCIS member would you like Alex to call, what kind of conversation should they have, if you could meet one famous person who would it be, and something else that I have completely forgotten. Review people and make me happy!**


	5. I Haven't Blown Anything Up In A Week

**This chapter is mostly talking, but I think it is kinda funny :) I got a ton of inspiration from all y'all's ideas, and this is what happened! Oh, and to answer my own question from the last chapter, I would want to meet Ian Kinsler or Josh Hamilton (they're both play baseball for the Texas Rangers. I went to the game Friday against the Toronto Blue Jays, and we totally creamed them 14-3! Nelson Cruz got a Grand Slam!)**

"This is the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in Washington, DC. How can I help?" The voice on the phone asked. He sounded very naive, and probably was relatively new, because Alex didn't recognize the voice.

"Uh, yeah. I need to speak with Leroy Gibbs. Is he there?" Alex asked. M's head shot up at the name, and grabbed the phone out of Alex's hand to put it on speaker.

"He's not here right now. He'll be back in a few days. Can I take a message?" Alex grimaced. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to happen.

"No. Is there anyone on his team that I can talk to?"

"Special Agent DiNozzo is here, as is Agent David. Would you like to speak with either of them?"

"How about Agent David?" There was a brief pause as the person on the end went searching for his requested agent.

"This is David." Alex grinned as a female voice spoke. It was the only member of the David family he actually liked, and she just happened to be at the NCIS office he had called, working for a former partner of his. But he just hoped the former partner remembered him when he got back from wherever he was.

"Uh, Ziva? I don't know if you remember me, but-"

"Alex? Last I heard you were dead! Where are you? Did you blow something up again?" Well, she certainly remembered him. That was always a plus when trying to avoid getting arrested. But she had called Alex by his name. Ben face-palmed himself.

"I'm fine. I'm at the Navy SEALs training base, and I haven't blown anything up in almost a week. It's a new record. What are you doing at NCIS?" Alex laughed. Ziva also apparently still kept up with news in the spy world. That helped, too.

"I was the Mossad liaison to NCIS, although I believe I've been elevated to the rank of Probie. Do you know what that means?"

"It means Probationary Agent, Ziva."

"Ah. But I thought that was what Tony called McGee?"

"I do call him Probie! You're only technically the Probie of the team." Someone called from the background.

"Am I on speaker, Ziva?"

"Yes. Is this a social call, or do you need something?"

"What could you do if I got arrested by the Navy SEALs? Hypothetically, of course." Alex asked sheepishly.

"Hypothetically? I would call Gibbs, who would call Director Vance, who would call your boss, who would get you out. And then you would owe me a favor." Alex could hear the grin on Ziva's face, and the full-blown laughing from DiNozzo in the background.

"Well, actually we would be even. You owed me a favor after Budapest." Alex's voice sounded sheepish to Ziva.

"Did you get arrested again?"

"Uh, maybe. Can you do something about it again?"

"Wait, E, did she just say that you've been arrested before? But that didn't show up in your records. We would've seen it!" Sergeant Dunn interrupted loudly.

"Yes, she did. Can you give me a minute, Sergeant? I'm busy getting myself un-arrested." Wolf had an intense look of concentration on his face, as if he was trying to connect a few dots and was almost there. Alex was amazed, however, that Wolf had that much brain power to spare. "You ok over there, Wolf? Don't strain yourself."

"Watch your mouth, kid. Cheeky brat." Wolf mumbled.

"Sure thing. Ziva, you still there?"

"I apologize. Gibbs just walked in. You are in hot milk, correct?" Ziva asked.

"I think you mean _in hot water_, and yes, my water is boiling. Would you please-"

"Ziva! Get off the phone! Dead Navy officer." Gibbs called. He didn't sound happy.

"What is Gibbs doing there? The person that answered the phone said it would be a few days he got back."

"I do not know. Gibbs, Alex would like to know why you are back so soon!" Ziva called. There was a muffled response as he answered. "He says that his stakeout was completed faster than expected. He would also like to know who you are. Gibbs, do you not remember Alex? He helped us with a case three months ago. He was the one that got shot, remember?"

"I think he's getting old, Ziva." Alex said, voice dripping in sarcasm. "You know the memory always goes first. At least, I think it does."

"I remember him. The cheeky brat that got shot trying to BASE jump off a building. What do you need?" Gibbs called.

"I need to get un-arrested."

"You do know that's not an actual word, right?" Ben muttered over his shoulder. "And are you going to actually get something accomplished, or are you just going to chat with some old friends?"

"They're not that old. I was with them three months ago. That's the reason I had a bullet wound when we were back home. Remember? Someone completely flipped out about the fact that I was still going to do the assault course." Alex glared pointedly at Snake.

"I don't even know you!" Snake frowned. Now that he thought about it, the kid did seem familiar. He racked his brains to try to figure it out, unknowingly looking very similar to Wolf.

"Just give it a minute. I'm sure it'll come to you. Now, Gibbs, I was wondering if you could maybe get me and my friend out of SEAL custody. I would really appreciate it, and my friend would owe you one."

"Rider, you are the biggest pain in the butt I've ever met. Of course I will."

"Who is that, Gibbs? Do I know them? Hello?" A very happy voice came onto the line on NCIS's end.

"Yes, Abby. You do know me. Thanks Gibbs."

"Oh my gosh, that's the mini-Bond! I'm so happy you're still alive!" Abby called out, just as Gibbs nodded to Ziva to hang up.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

"Why didn't you let me talk to him, Gibbs?" Abby whined. She had been fantasizing about his missions for the last three months, and McGee had been thinking about adding to his book collection with a story about Alex's adventures.

"Because we need to talk to the Director."

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

"I just got a call from NCIS. They've cleared you. Although personally I would have just let you rot in here. I don't like the idea of letting traitors," Wolf spat the word out, "go free just because they have connections."

"That's not the only reason, Wolf. You should know that. And I'll have you know that _you_ know that I'm not a traitor. And it's slightly difficult to betray a country that you don't even belong to." Ben said. Alex could very clearly hear the laughter in his voice, and he was positive that Wolf could too, even through his abnormally thick skull.

"I've always said K-unit would make horrible spies. And this proves it. Pay up, Ben."

"You! But we all thought you were dead!" Wolf cried. M, J, K, L, and the rest of K-unit came running around the corner at the sound.

"What's going on?" Ferret asked.

"You remember that teenager that came to train with us a week before you came? Well, uh, this is him." Wolf rubbed the back of his neck, obviously worried about their reactions.

"Cub?"

**So, mostly talking, but my friend was giggling over my shoulder the entire time I was writing this, so it must be funny :) Anywho, your questions for today are: what should the reaction of the SEALs be, what is the strangest name you've ever heard, and what is a sarcastic line that I could use in this? Thank you, merci, gracias, danke (think I spelled that right) for reading and reviewing!**


	6. I Can't Hear You!

**I am so sorry about taking forever, but no one yelled at me! I told you peeps to yell at me if I wasn't updating fast enough! This chapter is a little short because I had quite the case of writer's block this summer. Apparently, all my inspiration comes from school. Who would have guessed? :)**

**Chapter 6**

"Cub?!"

"Geez, Eagle. Thank you for blowing out my eardrum. I really appreciate it." Alex shrunk in his chair while Sergeant Dunn was unlocking the handcuffs. "Thanks, Sarge."

"I actually knew who you were the entire time. I just wanted to see how long it would take the rest of them to figure it out." Sarge ducked as Alex took a swipe at his head, and glared at the teenager in front of him. "How did you get out of the handcuffs?"

When Alex just smirked in reply, J took the initiative and answered. "It's generally a good idea that you just don't ask, cause we figured that out really fast. He doesn't give straight answers."

Sergeant Dunn sighed. He had heard stories about what happened at Brecon Beacons, but he hadn't actually believed any of them. Now that he had seen the whole group together, however, those beliefs went out the window. They were just as close as everyone had said, even if they hadn't recognized two of their former teammates.

"So, what do we do now that we got the whole gang back together? I was thinking of a party, maybe with some pizza, and soda! Lots and lots of soda! You know how happy that would make me? I would -" J shut up as K clamped a hand over his mouth, but removed the hand quickly.

"Do that again, and I will give you food poisoning." K growled.

"What did he do?" M asked, always the mother hen and older brother.

"He licked my hand." K answered as he wiped his hand on J's shoulder. Eagle laughed and gave J a high five, while M just groaned. Those two were impossible when they were separated. Now that they were together most of the base would be committing suicide by the end of the week. It would be a nightmare.

Sergeant Dunn wanted to smack both of them. There was no way the base would still be standing by the end of the week, much less the end of the month. Alex, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh. One look at Wolf's face, however, and his face crumbled. There was no way to stop the laughter, and it was contagious. Pretty soon, there were ten laughing men who were supposed to be the toughest of them all. Only the training sergeant skipped out on the fun. He was busy calling one of the base doctors to see if there was any way to stop the laughter. He was disappointed. They just had to run out of energy (which wasn't likely to happen), so Sergeant Dunn escaped while he still could.

Once he was outside, he discovered several soldiers waiting at the door, and had probably been listening through it, trying to figure out what was going on. Sergeant Dunn wasn't about to tell them, though.

Back inside the sergeant's office, Alex and Ben had managed to calm everyone down and were trying to accept the fact the Wolf had just been laughing his guts out. J was the first to speak, as usual. "So, what do we do now?"

M elbowed his ribs, "What do you think, smarty pants? K-Unit is supposed to be here to training. It doesn't really change a whole ton now that they have two extra team members."

J looked sheepish at this. For such a smart person, he was really dumb sometimes. Alex answered J's question after seeing that no one else was going to anytime soon. "I think we have the assault course first."

This answer was not the one the rest of the group wanted apparently, because a groan echoed through the small room. Alex grinned. "I could use a change of scenery. What do you say, Fox?"

"Oh! Do I get to come with you?" Eagle almost shouted in Alex's ear, while bouncing**.** Alex nodded, trying to move his ear of Eagle's yelling range. If anyone else yelled in it, he would see to it that they were the recipient of next prank. And boy were there going to be pranks.

I **hope this kinda sort lived up to your expectations? No? Well, I'm sorry. So, question time: what "activities" should our boys do, what is your favorite word, and what are some pranks Alex could pull? And don't forget to remind me to update! And review, please! (I have so many reviews on this, and it only has 6 chapters!)**


	7. It's Raining Cubs!

**So, uh, please nobody kill me? Grr...school has been murdering my brain. It doesn't work anymore :( But! I will be trying (read: it's a long-shot) to post something before the year ends. On a happier note: I'm getting my driver's license in a week and a half, and I'm turning 16 next week! Thank you so very much for all the awesome reviews. Is that really 137? Holy guacamole, that's ridiculous :) I love you guys!**

"You are not allowed to have Silly String in the showers, and under no circumstances are you to put potato chips in the toilets. Those toilets have had enough abuse in the last three months to last a lifetime. Got it?"

"This is your cabin here. It had better be in the same condition or better when you leave in a month. And any pranks you pull had better get cleaned up, because I know you're going to do something. M's unit came back with some pretty strange stuff and they had to learn it somewhere." Sergeant Dunn finished going through the very extensive list of rules at the training camp. Ben wondered what could have happened to have created most of the rules. He had a funny feeling that J had something to do with the No Tomatoes in the Mess Hall. And the No Singing Rebecca Black After Nine O'clock. And all the other rules that shouldn't belong in the Rules List on a training base.

"Why can't we have Mars Bars? Those are my favorite!" Eagle whined. Alex groaned. Of course that was the one rule that Eagle complained about. None of the other rules affected him enough to matter to him. And he _hated _having to clean up his (not very funny) pranks.

"It's probably all your fault in the first place. After all, you _were _the one that taught M's unit all their pranks." Ben replied. The rest of K-Unit agreed. Actually, Eagle being the source of all problems was one of the only things they _did_ agree on, the others being they needed to keep Cub safe and that spies were annoying.

"It is not all my fault. I'm an innocent little angel." Eagle said, holding his hands above his head in a circle. Wolf and M snorted in unison, and Sergeant Dunn turned and left the cabin. Cub swept Eagle's feet out from under him. While he was still stunned on the floor, the other nine soldiers walked out and headed for the assault course.

"Losers."

M was about ready to find a sedative for J. The man (not that he was acting like one) was bouncing off the walls with Eagle. Actually, Eagle probably needed one too.

"You ok, M?" Ferret asked. M nodded and massaged his temples. Ferret seemed to be the only (mostly) normal one in their little group, and he hadn't even talked to the guy.

"I'm thinking about the best way to murder J without getting caught." A knowing look crossed Ferret's face. "What?"

"Well, lucky for you, I studied forensic science in university."

"You're amazing."

The assault course was probably the easiest course Alex had ever run, even though it was supposedly one of the hardest in the world of the armed forces. He was passing recruits running it for the first time and soldiers returning for refresher training. It was pitiful. He finished the course first and quickly got bored.

When K-Unit finished the course, they thought Alex had run off. They yelled his name for about five minutes before a crack was heard and something fell out of a nearby tree. They looked around and found Alex face first on the ground.

"It's raining Cubs!" Eagle cried looking up at the tree. "Are there any more Cubs up there?"

"Shut it or I will shove you off the nearest cliff." Wolf growled. Fox glanced over at Alex and saw he hadn't moved from where he fell. He ran over and glanced up at the tree he had been in; there was something running down the side and Fox was pretty sure it was blood.

**It's really short, I know, but I wanted to get something to you guys. My questions for this week: should I bring NCIS back into this? What is your favorite kind of pie? Is there something wrong with Alex? Find out next time, same Bat time, same Bat channel. **


	8. No One Uses Crossbows Anymore!

**So, um, sorry about that. I am being very successful on my book that I'm writing though! And once I publish it (eventually, I'm sure) you should ALL read it :) On another note, I turned 16 and dated (kinda) and broke up (definitely) with a boy that was kinda stalkerishly obsessed with me. That didn't work out so well. It lasted about a week. So, I'm sure you've been waiting for this, meaning it's time for me to stop talking.**

**Chapter 8**

"Shooting at the base camp. Grab your stuff and let's go."

"Like, someone got shot? Or, someone shot stuff?" DiNozzo got a smack to the head for his questions. "Right. Sorry Boss."

"Rule 6!" Gibbs called over his shoulder. He was already almost to the elevator by the time Tony had wrapped his head around what Rule 6 was.

"Having problems, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"When do I ever have problems, Zee-vah?"

"Well, you are about to get sticky with my driving." Ziva said over her shoulder.

"I'm about to get _stuck_ with your driving, not sticky." Ziva grinned at him and shoved him towards the elevator. Gibbs had gotten tired of waiting for the two of them, so they got stuck waiting for it to come back.

The drive to the SEALs camp was interesting, to say the least. Tony was wadding paper from his notebook to throw at Ziva's head. McGee was begging Tony to let Ziva concentrate on not killing them. Gibbs just sat in the passenger seat clutching the "Oohhh crap" handle while Ziva dealt with her newfound case of road rage. The looks on their faces when they got to the camp was enough to scare the Private that had been sent to show them to their crime scene. He led them across the base to the assault course.

"I am perfectly fine! I promise!"

"DiNozzo?"

"Getting photos, Boss." While DiNozzo took some very questionable photos of Ziva, Gibbs went to talk to the protesting soldier. The man's voice rung a bell in the back of his mind, and Gibbs was going to figure out why.

"Cub, I swear, most people aren't fine with an arrow in their leg."

"I didn't know people still used arrows to kill other people."

"Well, this is a really little one, so it was probably a crossbow. I guess people still use those."

"It's still an arrow!"

"SHUT UP EAGLE!" All the soldiers in the group around the injured man yelled in unison at one. Gibbs wanted to wince in sympathy, but the tone of the shout made him think otherwise.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I think you're the one that I need to talk to." Gibbs pointed to the blonde with the hole in his leg. The man looked up and Gibbs recognized the dangerous smirk that contradicted the faintly haunted look on the teenager's face. "You are exactly who I need to talk to. How are you?"

"Oh, boy. Hi, Gibbs. I'm great, or, you know, as great as someone with a freaking ARROW in their leg can be! I mean, I've been shot with almost everything, but I've never been on the giving or receiving end of an arrow." Alex answered. "It's been awhile. What's going on now? Do I need to clean up a mess?"

"I'm investigating a shooting. I was expecting a gun shooting. But, when you're involved, we can't expect or assume anything. Wonderful." Gibbs ran a hand through his hair as DiNozzo and Ziva started yelling at each other. He walked over and head-slapped both of them. It shut them up rather quickly. "Focus. We need to be extra careful on this case."

"Why's that, Boss? We in trouble?" DiNozzo asked.

"That would be my fault. I'm Cub." Alex sat up from his spot on the ground and stuck his hand out for shaking. DiNozzo glanced at the hand warily before deciding it was safe to shake and crouched down.

"Uh, hi. Do you know the boss man, sir?" DiNozzo asked Alex. Alex glared at Gibbs, and then turned his glare on DiNozzo, who backed off quickly. Gibbs nodded to Alex, who reached up and slapped him. "Hey! That was-"

"Tony, do you not have something better to be doing? It appears Gibbs has the questioning biked. And he also answered your question. How are you?" Ziva directed the question at Alex, who was clutching his arrow wound as he tried not to laugh.

"I'm fine, although I think you mean 'handled', not 'biked'. That's not even a word." He grinned. It was always interesting seeing his Mossad friend, especially when they were supposed to work together.

"Ah, that makes sense, I think. But you do not look fine. I would not be fine."

"But you're not me, Ziva." Alex grinned back. Ziva reached over and almost ruffled his hair before she remembered what happened last time she had done that.

"You know him too, David? Am I the only one that doesn't know this guy? McGoo, you don't know this guy, right?" McGee started to shake his head, but Alex interrupted him.

"Actually, he's kind of met me before. We spoke briefly on the phone before Ziva and Gibbs came in. Abby knows me, too." McGee's face lit up with the memory.

"That's right! Abby was so depressed that she didn't get to talk to you. We had to deal her for almost three hours before Gibbs brought her a CafPow!. It was really scary." As McGee said that, Alex tried to imagine a depressed Abby. It wasn't working very well. The Goth scientist just didn't _get_ depressed. It didn't work for her.

"ARGH! What the freaking crap was that? Couldn't you at least tell me you were going to do that you MORON?!"

**Ta-da! What do you think? Like it? Love it? Think it should be moved to the crossover section? Pluto should be a planet again? Want to see some Abby? Please tell me! I'm a loser with no life! (Actually, I have a very interesting life that I will tell you if you ask)**


	9. Eventually, I Won't Fix Your Leaks

**I felt that, after all this time, and as a teeny tiny reward, I give you a page and a half of writing. I fell kinda stuck with this (hint hint: read the note at the bottom). Please enjoy, and take notes for the end.**

Alex yelled as the arrow was yanked from his leg. He made a mad grab for Snake's leg, but the medic had jumped out of the way before Alex could reach him, anticipating the move.

"If you keep attacking the person trying to keep you alive, they'll eventually stop fixing your leaks." Fox said, careful to stand out of Alex's attack range. Alex noticed and cursed Ben's planning.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to attack them if they would just listen to me when I say I'M FINE!" Alex vented. He actually felt a lot worse than he looked, but he was good at hiding that. There was years of practice behind it. His face almost fell thinking about his life, but a stinging pain in his leg brought him back to reality. Snake glanced up at the sharp breath that came from Alex, but didn't worry about it. After all, disinfectant was almost as painful as pulling a crossbow bolt out of your leg.

"Next time, be more careful." Gibbs came around behind Alex and lightly tapped the back of his head, not willing to hurt an already injured person. He'd had plenty of experience with it, and, contrary to popular belief, he didn't abuse any of his team.

"It's not my fault everyone loves me so much, Boss." Alex smirked back. Ziva froze at that statement. Very few people called Gibbs Boss, and all through of them worked together. She had never heard of anyone outside of NCIS talking so casually with Gibbs - it was a new experience for the whole team.

"Doesn't change the fact that you still need to be careful. I don't care what you have to do, but don't get killed again." Gibbs said solemnly. Alex nodded and turned to DiNozzo, his face asking for a sitrep.

"Uh, from what your ME is saying over there, you are going to have a rough time getting over this."

"Not what I needed."

"Oh. We have a lot of potential evidence, but I don't think we have anything solid yet. We're working on it, Boss." DiNozzo added quickly, seeing the head slap coming. Gibbs nodded and turned to the tree behind Alex to yell at the rest of his team.

"McGee, tell me you have something I can use."

"We have an arrow we can probably trace, and a possible sniper's nest. But that's it. There's not a lot to find, to be honest, Boss. Whoever this was did a good job of cleaning up after himself." McGee called back. Snake and J groaned. They were in for more of Alex running off with random government agencies to figure out who was trying to kill him this time. It was becoming their usual thing when they travelled, and it was annoying. Not worrying, annoying. Alex didn't worry the eight soldiers anymore.

"Where did the shot come from? It can't have been very far, right?" Fox called over his shoulder.

"It looks like it was about 20 yards east. But there's nothing there. I can't figure it out!" McGee scratched his head, his genius brain trying to figure out where the shot could have possibly come from, but Fox beat him to it.

"There was something here half an hour ago." Fox joined McGee in confused head scratching, trying to remember what he had seen standing by the lake.

**Soooo, I need some help, preferably in the form of ideas. PLEASE?! I'm begging you! I took time from studying for my AP test to get this little thing to you. The least you guys can do is help me out. I hope you were taking notes so you can help me fix this. So, your questions this time: What was moved 30 minutes ago? What is your favorite drink? Who has it out for Alex and his team this time?**


End file.
